Stealing Cinderella
by weaselette01
Summary: Alfie has a question for Mr. Millington.Songfic to Stealing Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Alfie walked into the living room of the Millington household. Amber hadn't been kidding when she said that her family was rich. The room was large and elegant, with cherry hardwood floors and leather armchairs. The maroon draperies matched the Persian rug. Glass figurines covered every surface.

Alfie couldn't enjoy any of it. He was too nervous to crack a joke or even a smile. Since he and Amber had been dating for 5 years, 3 of which out of high school,everyone had been asking when he was going to purpose. That was just what he planned to do as soon as he got permission. If he got permission.

_I came to see her daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on a shelf_

Mr. Millington had told Alfie to wait in the living room while he answered a call. He had been sitting on the sofa for about 5 minutes, staring at what appeared to be Amber's life in pictures. There were at least a dozen photos on the mantle. A 3 year old Amber was dressed in a princess costume. Then at 6, she was riding a pink bike with the word sparkles running down the side. Then there was a picture of her dancing with her father, right before coming to Anubis house. He had sen that one before. She had a copy of it sitting on her bedside table.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in_

_And stealing Cinderella_

Alfie was getting up to look at a photo of her bouncing on her (very pink) bed at about 8 or 9. That's when he heard someone behind him. Mr. Millington was standing in the doorway.

"Ain't she something." said Mr. Millington.

Alfie didn't turn around when he answered, "She's quite a woman."

When he didn't hear a response, Alfie turned to Amber's father, only to see him staring back sadly. He didn't want to give her up. But he had to.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me_

_Say now, ain't she something son_

_I said, yes she's quite a woman_

_But he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

Alfie turned back to the pictures. Amber was still as innocent as he was. She had survived sibuna, and Rufus, and watching her best friends suffer. Yet she was still pure of heart. Alfie loved her with every fiber of his being. He heard a sigh.

"Hopefully, someday, when you have a daughter, you'll realize how hard this is."

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in_

_And stealing Cinderella_

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

The men heard the front door open and close, accompanied by Amber's voice shouting, "I'm home!"

Mr. Millington shouted back, "In the living room."

Amber ran in and gave her a dad a hug before seeing Alfie. She quickly changed her course with a shout of "beau!"

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_Cause I'm the one_

_Who's stealing Cinderella_

Alfie looked over Amber's shoulder with what he hoped was a look of absolute respect on his face.

Mr. Millington understood and nodded. "You have my permission."

Amber looked confused."What are you talking about?"

Alfie shook his head. "Nothing Amber. What did you get at the mall?"

Mr. Millington shook his head. "And I thought you had more common sense than to ask that."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,my peeps. I'm updating all my stories today. I have just started a forum about house of Anubis It is a show that follows an American girl in her adventures in a British boarding school. She is a chosen one that has the task of finding and building the cup of Anck in the first season. Then she has to find the mask of Anubis in the second season. The show is a mix of mystery and normal school drama; crushes, relationships, betrayal, etc. The third season is now in production. If you watch the show and would like to speculate what will happen in season 3, you are all invited to join the forum and discuss what you believe will happen. The forum's name is **House of What Ifs** and it is run by me and SeddieForwood. I hope you post on the forum and tell your friends!

Weaselette01 :)


End file.
